


The Best Aphrodisiac? Cookies.

by holy3cake



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alex has a problem, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Caleb loves Tony so damn much, Charlie is there to help, Classroom Sex, Exploration, Jessica is nosy, Love, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Tony gives amazing advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy3cake/pseuds/holy3cake
Summary: Life at Berkeley can be dull, but it doesn't help when all you can think about is your jock boyfriend.Alex has a very personal problem, and there's only one person that can help him. But, he wasn't expecting that help to come in the middle of a classroom, holding flowers and a bag of cookies.But even after Alex's problem is solved, maybe these boys find that they enjoy it too much to stop?Rated Explicit for shameless smut and language, please be advised!
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 20
Kudos: 80





	1. Overwhelming Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I’m deviating from my other stories again, but this is a reoccurring idea that I keep having and I really wanted to make it a reality! So this story takes place whilst Alex is at college, and Charlie is almost finished at Liberty. If you’ve read my story about Charlie’s birthday, it might make a bit more sense, but it can be read alone! It’s just Tony’s advice might not make much sense, but that’s only a short bit of this anyway!
> 
> Although I’ve written sex scenes in my other fics, this is my first attempt at a super spicy one in a long time! So please go easy on me! It’s just a fun smutty two-parter, that I have been meaning to write for some time! Enjoy! Oh and the song to listen to during the sex scenes- Hallucinate by Dua Lipa.

One sunny day in Crestmont. A normal day, with birds singing and trees swaying softly in the wind. Nothing was particularly significant, but it was an important day for friends. More specifically, Alex, Tony, and Caleb. With Tony’s progressing success in class, he felt he deserved a break. So he’d called Caleb and arranged to drive down on Friday and see him for the weekend. But whilst they’d enjoyed a drink at Monet’s, they had bumped into Alex, who’d been visiting Charlie at Liberty. It was a little strange, since they hadn’t seen each other in a long time, but all three of them enjoyed reminiscing and filling them in with new information. But whilst he was enjoying his time with Tony and Caleb, Alex had a lot on his mind, and really needed their advice again. Alex nursed his coffee cup and waited for Caleb to finish his story, before looking at the two of them.

“Hey....I need some advice you guys.” Alex said, taking a cautious sip of his drink. Tony nodded and looked at him, putting his cup down.

“What’s up?”

“W-Well....I don’t know if you remember....but once you told me that if I was having sex with girls for years and it felt wrong, it would be amazing with the right person?” Alex looked directly at Tony. This was advice he’d given him about his first time, and it was helpful.

“Oh yeah! I remember that. Is that the same for you?” Tony asked, smirking as Caleb poked his ribs.

“Ah-Hah.....you could say that...” Alex bit his lip. He buried his face in his cup, feeling Caleb’s eyes on him.

“That good?” Caleb smirked, scooping cream off the top of his hot chocolate. As he looked at him, Alex ducked his head even more. He was essentially inhaling his coffee at this point, feeling shy.

The truth was Alex couldn’t stop thinking about his first time with Charlie. He wasn’t a stranger to sex, maybe some would even say he was experienced, but it was so different with girls. Jessica had been thinking of someone else, and a prostitute was just that, someone who was paid to give an illusion of pleasure. Charlie was something of a sexual awakening, an experience that was unlike any other. It wasn’t just that Charlie was amazing in bed, it was that Alex finally felt relaxed, he wasn’t desperately trying to please someone that would never accept him. It was refreshing but had proved to be maddening at times. More specifically, the random erections he would get during the day when thinking about Charlie. It wasn’t like this before, as much as he loved Jessica, he wasn’t aroused all the damn time. Whilst Alex was able to look at Charlie during his football games before, he was incapable of doing so now. Instead of just seeing Charlie playing football, he saw him on top of him, naked. Suffice to say, Alex was desperate for some kind of cure. But it wouldn’t be as easy as he’d hoped. Caleb could see Alex was agonizing over something and pushed a glass of water towards him.

“Cool down Alex. It gets better!” Caleb beamed, laughing at Tony’s confused face.

“What gets better, Caleb?” Tony raised his eyebrow, ready to kick Caleb’s knee if he embarrassed him.

“Ohh, I think Alex is a little starstruck with his newly found sex life. I mean, you were too right?” Caleb giggled as Tony kicked him hard, frowning. Alex looked up, his face turning very red.

“I’ve jerked off like five times a day.....is that normal...” He suddenly blurted out, shocked at his own admission.

“Wow....um....I mean that’s impressive. But you will find a healthy rhythm. We did.” Caleb annoyed Tony again, quickly collecting a bunch of bruises on his leg. Tony shook his head and smiled reassuringly at Alex.

“You’ll be alright. But if it’s worrying you, maybe talk to him about it?” Tony suggested, receiving a scoff from Alex.

“Yeah, right. I’ll just go straight up to Charlie and tell him that every fucking time I think about him, I have to jerk off. Perfect idea.” Caleb spat out his drink hearing Alex phrase his words so boldly.

“Damn, what did that boy do? Whatever aphrodisiac he’s got, you got yourself a strong one there.” Caleb chuckled. Alex sighed and finished his drink, standing up.

“Anyway, thanks for the advice. I don’t know if I can really speak to him about it but....I’ll have to stop somehow.” Alex shrugged and left Monet’s, leaving Caleb and Tony smirking behind him. He made his way back to his car, since it was still morning he would make it in time for his first class, but he didn’t anticipate what would happen once he got there.

After class, Alex yawned and headed towards the library. The class had been mind-numbingly boring, but at least it was a welcome distraction from his usual problem. As he entered the library, he flicked through some books, just browsing aimlessly. He had some free time, so he wasn’t looking for anything in particular. As he looked through a book, he overheard some girls in the next aisle giggling.

“So yeah, me and Logan just had sex all night long. He’s soooo good, like you have no idea Kiera.” One of the girls spoke too loudly, earning a hush from the librarian. Alex rolled his eyes and smirked to himself.

_You have no idea what good feels like, unless you’ve met Charlie._

“Shit...” Alex murmured and leant against the bookshelf. He’d somehow let his mind wonder back to Charlie, after hearing the conversation. It was no good, everything reminded him of that night. As he looked down, he saw an all too familiar tent forming. He gasped softly and looked around, but nobody was looking at him. He raced out of the library and into a nearby classroom, spotting a boy quietly studying. He told him to get out, and the boy scampered away. They shared a few classes together, but he hoped that the boy wouldn’t ask questions next time they saw each other. Hiding behind the professors desk, Alex sat in the space the chair would normally sit. With such a large wooden arch covering him, it provided him with some privacy.

Cautiously, Alex listened as people walked past the empty classroom. He could only wait a few moments though and started to ignore the outside world. Leaning back against the desk, he unzipped his jeans and started rubbing his now rock solid cock. He grabbed some lube from his bag and stroked faster. Closing his eyes, he recalled moments from his first time with Charlie.

“ _Charlie.....” Alex groaned loudly at Charlie’s light touch, his hands exploring every inch of him. It was slow and torturous, and yet, it was the most exhilarating experience ever. Charlie mouthed over his nipples, eliciting a long drawn-out moan._

_“Alex.....Do you want me?”_

_“Fuck! Yes! Don’t tease me anymore...” Alex almost screamed; he was aching all over. It was unbearable to wait, and Charlie was only too willing to oblige. He gently pushed Alex’s legs apart and-_

“Alex?”

As Alex had been so lost in thought, he was only strokes away from reaching his climax. But, as he heard his name he jumped madly and stared in horror at the person who’d scared him out of his pleasure. He was sat there, eyes glazed over and cock in hand, staring at the very person who had made him feel like this in the first place.

Charlie was stood in front of him, quite literally catching him red-handed. He was holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand, and a bag of cookies in the other. He was frozen, either in fascination or confusion. Either way, Alex stared at him with wide eyes, speechless.

“CHARLIE?!”

***

After an uneventful day at Liberty, Charlie waved at his friends and headed towards his house. But there was a thought on his mind, and he felt lonely. He’d only seen Alex recently, but it didn’t stop his longing to see him. It still made him feel fit to burst with happiness every day, and he couldn’t love Alex more if he tried. Wanting to show his love even more, he took he a detour from his house and headed to the flower shop instead. The last time he’d brought flowers was for a prom proposition, so he thought he ought to revive his romantic side. He thanked the lady for the flowers and finally went home. Luckily, he also baked some fresh cookies that morning, just in case anyone needed them. Initially they were a snack for later, but he thought Alex might need some energy after class. Alex had told him how bored he’d been the first few weeks at college, so he hoped this gesture might let him see Alex’s smile. With a small on his own face, he set out to Berkeley.

It didn’t take long to reach Alex’s college, and students around there had started to recognize Charlie now as he’d visited very often. Passing some faces in the hall, he nodded at them. But as he reached the end of the hall, he was stopped by a small arm. He was heading for Alex’s dorm room, but the small arm belonged to Alex’s classmate, Victor.

“Hey Charlie. Are you looking for Alex?” Victor said, assuming the flowers and cookies were for him.

“Hey Vic! Yeah, I am. Do you know where he is?” Charlie asked, balancing the flowers under his arm.

“He’s in that classroom.” He pointed to the room and nodded, rushing off after. Charlie noticed that Victor looked slightly nervous, but he wasn’t sure why. Maybe Alex had kicked him out so he could study in peace. If that was the case, he’d just drop off the flowers and cookies and make himself scarce. But as he approached the door, he was certain whoever was in there wasn’t studying. He could hear soft moans, and rustling. He didn’t think Alex was still in there, and he sure as hell didn’t want to walk in on a random couple having sex. He knocked lightly but got no response.

“Shit, please don’t be random people fucking...please..” Charlie muttered quietly to himself, opening the door. He sighed in relief when he saw a supposedly empty room, there were no students laid out on a desk. But he could still hear the moaning, so shut the door behind him as he walked in. He went to the source of the sound and was shocked by what he saw. Alex was sitting there, masturbating. In the middle of the day, in broad daylight, and in a classroom. His first reaction was to stare, he couldn’t help it.

“Alex?” His intrusion startled Alex out of his thoughts, and he sat there dazed for a moment. He was still holding his dick, and his eyes flashed with surprise and a slight hint of anger.

“CHARLIE?!” Alex screeched, pulling his boxers back into place and zipping his jeans. Charlie sat down beside him, placing the bouquet and cookies on the floor.

“Uh.....hey...” Charlie was still surprised and couldn’t help but smile.

“W-What a-are you d-d-doing here?” Alex stuttered. His face was red, and embarrassed. Charlie had never seen him blush so much.

“I wanted to come and see you. But I didn’t expect to see you like this.....like isn’t this a classroom?” Charlie chuckled lightly, but he was trying to avoid any further embarrassment.

“Fuck you. This is all your fault!” Alex growled, making Charlie raise his eyebrows.

“My fault? What did I do?” Charlie looked at him curiously, meeting Alex’s fierce eyes. Alex pinned him down under the desk, only just avoiding the flowers.

“I can’t stop thinking about you! Every single time I try to do something, my mind goes back to you! I get so horny! This hasn’t happened before! It’s your fault! It’s your fucking fault, Charlie St George!” Alex yelled, but his anger was only due to the amount of infuriating erections he kept getting. It was happening now, just because he was sitting on top of him and pinning him to the floor. Charlie’s eyes widened a little, and he stayed frozen under Alex’s grip. He was confused before, but now it all made sense.

“You.......you can’t stop getting horny because we had sex.....you’re that attracted to me? Wow...” Charlie felt his own cheeks heat up a little saying that, and he bit his lip. If Alex thought that his arousal was one-sided, he couldn’t be more wrong. He used his strength to switch them around. Alex squirmed under his grip.

“Hey. It’s hard for me too. I think about you all the time. And that night....” Charlie purred softly, leaning closer to Alex’s ear. Alex shivered, gripping his shoulders.

“D-Don’t. If you talk about it, I’ll just get hard again.” Alex said, his voice wavering. He was fighting every single nerve in his body to stay neutral, but Charlie was making it impossible. Releasing him from his grip, Charlie nodded and sat crossed-legged, not even attempting to hide his obvious erection. Alex blushed again and poked his shoulder.

“How are going to get out of his classroom, with that thing attracting attention?” Alex asked, pointing at Charlie’s jeans. Charlie looked down and shrugged, leaning back against the desk.

“I guess I’ll have to get rid of it, no?” Hearing Charlie’s words made Alex’s own jeans stir again, and he shook his head.

“You don’t have to stay in here with me. I’ll just follow your lead, under the desk. I can meet you back at the dorms.” Charlie proposed, but Alex shook his head again.

“I-I’ll just turn away.” Alex shuffled away a little, allowing Charlie space under the desk. He heard Charlie unzipping his jeans, and he got very curious. They’d never seen each other masturbate before, but he knew even hearing Charlie would be enough to set him off again. He looked at the floor for a few moments, but the soft moans and pants were setting his own body on fire.

“A-Alex...I don’t think I can do this with you sitting so close. I’m trying really hard here....but it’s really fucking hard not to just pounce on you.” Charlie stopped for a moment. Alex smirked a little, realizing how much power he held over him. Maybe it was worse for Charlie, like withholding a treat from a puppy. Alex turned around and prowled towards him, any feelings of embarrassment replaced with pure desire. He blew in his ear gently.

“I’m right here, Charlie.” He cooed, nibbling his ear. Charlie shuddered and held Alex’s face, turning it towards him to kiss him. As they kissed, Charlie thrust his tongue into his mouth and drew back control, turning Alex into a melting mess. He pushed him down gently, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. Alex panted heavily, drawing away from him for a second for breath.

“Charlie....the door.....” Alex said, but he knew as well as Charlie that there was no lock on that door, stating that they were about to fuck with a high percentage that someone could walk in any second.

“Do you want to stop?” Charlie gently moved his hand across Alex’s chest, making him shiver. Both of them looked into each other’s eyes, knowing the full danger of what they were about to do. Neither of them wanted to stop, and it was almost a thrill to have sex in such a public place. Alex shook his head, kissing him hard again. They started to grind against each other, and Charlie pushed his jeans and boxers the rest of the way off. Alex eagerly did the same, laying on the floor in just his open check shirt, completely under Charlie’s control. It didn’t take long for Charlie to find Alex’s previously used lube, and when he pressed his fingers inside him he groaned at Alex’s tightness. Alex moaned again but muffled his voice against his arm. There were students outside the classroom, just meters from them, so he had to stay quiet. But with each push from Charlie’s nimble fingers, he groaned louder and knew he’d have teeth marks on his arm after.

Charlie kissed him and muffled Alex’s moans for a moment, but with Alex’s persistent groans, he quickly put a condom on and gently pressed against Alex’s soft flesh.

“Charlie.....keep me quiet....” Alex begged, reaching out for his hand. Charlie nodded and put his hand over Alex’s mouth.

“Do the same for me...” Charlie clamped Alex’s hand over his mouth too. With a sharp nod from Alex, Charlie pushed his throbbing cock inside him. Both of them moaned into the other’s hand, pressing their bodies against each other. With each thrust, Charlie panted hard and his moans were still loud, despite Alex’s efforts to keep him quiet. They pushed against each other, Alex biting down on Charlie’s hand when he felt his dick pressing on his prostate. It was over in a hot flash, and both of them yelled against their hands when they came. Panting madly, they kissed a little sloppily, Charlie laying down beside him. Whilst they cuddled, neither of them had noticed the door opening and closing.

“Well, I see that biology lessons have taken a new perspective.” Jessica said, laughing.

_That’s one biology lesson I won’t forget._


	2. I believe it's your move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I was going to make this a oneshot, but after some lovely readers recommended that I do some more smut scenes, i've added a second part to this! I hope you enjoy! I love Chalex so I really do hope that you read! I hope everyone is having a great day as well! Enjoy this steamy second part!

“Oh Alex, I didn’t know you were so kinky!” Jessica smirked as she sat with Alex in the quiet study room. Alex rolled his eyes at her and tried to focus on anything else in room, besides Jessica’s huge grin. Whilst he was horny only a few hours ago, memories surfaced of Jessica’s rude interruption.

_Alex and Charlie froze in horror, hearing Jessica’s voice. Alex was on the floor, naked apart from his open shirt, which provided no cover anyway. Charlie was on top of him as they cuddled from an intense sexual experience, still wearing his shirt and sweater but naked waist down. Charlie had scrambled to pull his jeans back up, whilst Alex had just laid there in utter shock. It wasn’t like Jessica hadn’t seen him naked before, but never in such a compromising place or position. Ironically, Jessica’s appearance killed his erection as quickly as it had been formed from Charlie’s presence._

_“Put some clothes on Alex, class is due in five minutes.” Jessica cackled, going to sit at her desk. Charlie had calmly helped him, with Alex blushing and scowling at Jessica’s comments. Despite her interruption, he didn’t regret it._

“Like you’d know if I was kinky. You never gave me the chance.” Alex smirked. He would’ve been bitter about Jessica cheating on him a year or two ago, but now he was just joking. Charlie had helped him mellow out a little, not completely though.

“Ouch. I guess I deserve that one. But seriously, I’m happy for you.” Jessica smiled back at him. She played with her pen, flicking her notebook.

“Sooo....have you two had sex in public before?” She pried, not hiding her nosiness at all. Alex groaned and kicked her leg.

“Can you stop? First of all, I’m not talking about my sex life. Second, we didn’t have sex in public. There was nobody in there.” Alex said, looking back down at his book.

“Alex, it’s still public. You wait until Mr. Yeardly finds that condom under his desk.” Jessica laughed at Alex’s horrified face.

“Jess, seriously. Stop.” Alex growled, desperately trying to finish his work. He’d only agreed to go to quiet study with her because he had work to do, and his previous sexual exploits had stopped his study. Not that he was complaining.

“Come ooooon. My sex life is so dull right now, it’s nice to see that someone is getting more action than I am.” She smiled innocently, like she hadn’t tried to find out all of Alex’s secrets.

“You’re not going to give up are you?”

“Nope! Stuck with me, and your next lesson is in two hours. So spill!”

Alex sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. He leaned down on the table and buried his face in the book, not able to answer Jessica’s questions face-to-face.

“What do you want to know?” He murmured from the book. Jessica grinned wildly and put her hands together.

“Oh my god, where do I start?!” Jessica was like a kid in a candy shop, unsure of what to ask first. Whilst she thought to herself for a moment, Alex held his hand in the air, face still buried in the pages of his book.

“If you ask me about his dick, I will end our friendship Jess. That’s one line you’re not crossing.” Alex was already blushing, but luckily Jessica couldn’t see. She laughed at his threat.

“Okay, okay! I won’t ask. I guess I’ve been meaning to ask you one thing since you got with him. Is he good?” Jessica said, leaning on her arm, trying to get Alex to emerge from the book. She pulled it out from him, and his face almost hit the desk. He sat up and glared at her, crossing his arms.

“No Jess. He’s fucking awful. That’s why we were having sex under a desk, in the middle of the day. Because he’s so bad, that I can’t stop thinking about him.” He said sarcastically. Jessica bit her lip.

“Wow.....I mean.....that’s awesome. So wait, you both just lost control? Is that why you were fidgeting so much last week in class? I saw you crossing your legs, Alex.” She smirked as Alex sighed again.

“It’s not my fault Jess. This isn’t like, a normal thing for me. I can’t remember ever feeling like this. He’s like......” Alex couldn’t finish, but his expression told Jessica everything.

“He’s like a hurricane, and you’re hopelessly caught in the torrent?” Jessica suggested, smiling. Alex nodded, biting his lip.

“But I don’t get it.....he’s just a normal human. Why do I feel like this?”

“He’s not a normal human Alex. He’s a cookie-baking, love-making, risk-taking football player.” Jessica laughed. Alex smirked a little.

“Yeah....you’re right.” Alex smiled softly, still slightly annoyed at Jessica, but she’d managed to describe Charlie well.

“It’s good to see you like this. You should have risky sex with him more often, you’ve got this little glow around you.” Jessica smiled and patted his shoulder, watching him blush again.

“Anyway, I’ve gotta run. I promised Clara I’d help her with homework. Go call Charlie, I did interrupt you after all.” Jessica winked and rushed off, leaving Alex staring at his phone.

_What am I supposed to say? Everything happened so fast..._

Alex swallowed back his nerves and dialled, pressing the phone to his ear. He tapped his foot against the table and waited, but he ended up hearing Charlie’s voicemail. As soon as he put his phone down, Charlie was immediately calling back. Alex picked up.

“Hey! Sorry, I just missed your call by like one second. What’s up?”

“Hey.......Um....i’m sorry about Jess....walking in on us like that.” Alex said quietly, whilst he was in a quiet area, there were still people around him.

“No worries! I mean....It was great before that...” Charlie chuckled lightly; hearing Alex pause for a moment on the other end.

“I want to.....maybe....do that again....not in the classroom though. Will you come over?” Alex bit his lip, also hearing Charlie hesitate a little.

“I believe it’s your move, Alex.” Charlie hung up, leaving Alex biting his lip even more. Despite having a class in two hours, he wasn’t planning on going. He had more important things to do. Specifically, Charlie.

***

“Hey, are you going to that party on Saturday? I don’t really wanna go, I was invited but I don’t know Liam that well.” Estela walked side by side with Charlie as they came out of Liberty, finished for the day. She was mulling over attending a party that the new boy, Liam, was throwing.

“Nah. I have plans anyway.” Charlie said smiling, as they walked towards Estela’s house.

“Oh yeah? With your man?” Estela teased, smiling back.

“Maybe. I’m not telling.” Charlie smirked, stopping as Estela walked up her front steps.

“Well, I hope you have fun. Tell him I said hi! See you tomorrow!” She waved and ran into her house, as Charlie changed route and headed home. As he played with his bag straps, he smiled to himself, remembering his conversation with Alex before he’d walked Estela home. He had told Alex it was his move, but whether or not he would do something was an interesting prospect. When he got home, he dumped his bag downstairs and went up to his room. Laying on his bed, he grinned again when a text came through from Alex.

_You’re a bastard, you know? – Alex_

_You’re so cute. – Charlie_

_I’m not cute, shut up. – Alex_

_Make me. –Charlie_

After Charlie sent his last text, he smirked to himself again. He liked the flirting, but he didn’t know Alex was going to come storming over. He opened up his laptop and started on an assignment when he heard the door. The laptop was closed once again, and he went downstairs to answer it. Alex was standing there, arms crossed.

“Can I help you?” Charlie smirked, leaning against the door frame.

“Is your dad home?” Alex still looked slightly angry, maybe from the previous text.

“No. But this is a bit suspicious, a cute boy asks me if my dad is home? Why should I let you in?” Charlie folded his arms, still grinning. Alex rolled his eyes and stepped inside, leaning against the wall.

“Do you want a drink?” Charlie smiled and grabbed a glass of water. Alex shook his head, still standing by the wall.

“Charlie.....about what happened before....”

“You don’t need to explain.” Charlie cut him off, smiling. Alex grabbed his arm, startling him slightly.

“Charlie.” Alex said firmly, eyes meeting his. He didn’t want to explain, he wanted to relive what they’d done earlier. Charlie came closer and placed a hand on Alex’s face.

“Mmm?” Charlie pressed a soft kiss on Alex’s neck, smirking against his skin when he felt Alex tense a little. Alex tilted his head back slightly, but Charlie moved back and smiled again, like he hadn’t done anything.

“H-Hey!” Alex frowned slightly, but Charlie just smiled sweetly at him.

“It’s your move Alex, remember?” Charlie shrugged and headed upstairs, leaving Alex standing wide-eyed in the hallway. He bit his lip and watched Charlie leave, knowing exactly what he wanted him to do, but slightly lacking in confidence. He sighed and followed him, peeking through the door to see him back on his laptop, acting ever so innocent. Charlie hummed to himself, pretending to work on an essay. He heard Alex close the door as he came in, still a little hesitant. But, what he lacked in confidence, he made up for in desire. Alex came over and put his arms around him, similar to Charlie’s previous titanic-like motions.

“What are you doing?” Alex said, nuzzling against his neck.

“Assignment...” Charlie murmured, feeling Alex’s breath on the back of his neck. He whimpered slightly as he felt Alex’s hand’s snake up his jumper.

“Which assignment?” Alex purred, biting his ear. Charlie bit his lip hard, still trying to keep up his façade.

“H-Hissstory....” Charlie stumbled on his words when Alex started playing with his nipples with both hands.

“Well, don’t let me disturb you.” Alex found himself enjoying the control, especially since Charlie had invited him to lead. Charlie groaned and leaned back on his chair, allowing Alex to explore every inch of his chest. Alex smirked and nibbled his ear, feeling Charlie’s extremely toned abs. He could feel Charlie’s heart pounding, and he was trembling slightly. Excited? Possibly. Aroused? Definitely. Reaching across, Alex closed the laptop and started kissing Charlie’s neck, pushing his jumper off his shoulder, and moving his lips there. Charlie was quickly becoming a moaning mess, panting lightly. He swiveled around on the desk chair, facing Alex now.

“Alex...” He bit his lip, looking at him through a lusty haze. Alex grinned, his teasing having the perfect effect. He knelt down, running his hand down Charlie’s bulging jeans.

“You said it was my move. I’m not going to show you any mercy.” Alex looked up at him, settling between his legs. There was a deepness to Alex’s usual soft voice, and Charlie moaned just hearing the change.

“Use me however you want Alex.” Charlie uttered, giving away his control. Alex smirked and pulled his zip down, edging closer to him. He pushed his hand into Charlie’s boxers, earning a loud groan. He exposed his penis, then leaned close.

“Can I?” Alex said softly, his breath making Charlie shiver again. Charlie nodded, running his fingers through Alex’s soft waves. It was still so new and thrilling for Alex to do something like this, but it wasn’t scary anymore. He moved even closer and gently ran his tongue over the tip, paying particular attention to the most sensitive area. Charlie gripped Alex’s hair a little, his moans growing a little louder as Alex moved his tongue. As dragged his tongue down the base, Alex felt an overwhelming sense of power. He knew how to push Charlie to his limit, and he couldn’t wait to do it. Feeling his erection aching in his own pants, Alex took Charlie’s length in his mouth, humming lightly as he did so. As he bobbed his head back and forth, Charlie held his head with both hands, still not used to Alex exploring him so intimately. His pants grew frantic and Alex could feel him shaking with pleasure. After a few moments he stopped, making Charlie groan at the separation.

“Charlie...” Alex whispered in his ear, pulling him even closer. Charlie looked at him, still breathing heavily.

“Y-Yeah?”

“We’ve fucked under a desk; how do you feel about fucking on top of one?” Alex’s proposition managed to turn Charlie on even more if that were possible. Alex lead Charlie over to the desk and Charlie smirked, leaning back against it.

“I’ll never be able to study without remembering this now.” Charlie giggled, and Alex smirked, taking his shirt off.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Alex demanded, as Charlie pulled him close and kissed him hard, already consumed with lust. Neither of them wanted to wait any longer, and proceeded to strip, fast. Alex pushed Charlie onto the desk, making papers fly everywhere. As they kissed, Charlie shuffled onto the desk and pulled Alex on top of him, speaking against his lips.

“What do you want from me, Alex?” He whispered seductively, letting Alex guide his hand around to his backside. He felt a cool substance on his fingers and groaned when Alex whispered back to him.

“Touch me, Charlie. I want to ride you...” Alex’s request was soon fulfilled, and Charlie slipped two fingers inside him. Alex panted and moved on Charlie’s hand, still taking control from him.

“Jesus Alex....you’re so fucking sexy...” Charlie moaned as Alex went faster, and he curled his fingers slightly to give Alex more pleasure. Alex gasped out, pressing hard on this new angle, and moaning loudly when he felt every sensation. He gently pushed Charlie’s hand away and shook his head.

“Not enough. Charlie. I want you now.” Alex commanded, but when he looked he saw that Charlie had already put a condom on. Charlie understood when Alex was getting close now, so he was always ready. Spreading his legs for him, Charlie leaned back on the desk and watched as Alex lowered himself onto his cock.

“Fuck!” Alex breathed out, gripping Charlie’s hand. Charlie sat up and held him, kissing him deeply as their bodies pressed together. Alex leaned on Charlie’s shoulder as he bounced rapidly, groaning as Charlie pushed up to meet him.

“Ngggh! Charlie! I can’t.....I can’t....” Alex whined, resting on his forehead. Charlie panted, stroking his back. They were lost in the rhythm, gripping each other for some kind of anchor to reality.

“Alex...you’re pulsing...” Charlie purred into his ear, earning a loud moan. He was painfully hard, desperate for Alex to orgasm first. He wanted to give him unimaginable pleasure, and he knew he was close. Alex threw his head back and came loudly, tightening around Charlie so much that he came a few seconds after. They sat in each other’s arms for a few moments, trying to get their breath back.

“I like having sex in these unconventional places..” Charlie said softly, feeling Alex relax in his arms.

“Me too....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I always say this but I love any feedback! :D

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I hope it was okay, I just kept thinking about this idea and I hope I executed it well! Let me know if you enjoyed it in the comments!


End file.
